


Dreams Come True

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles comforts Daphne after she has a most unusual nightmare. (Episode: "Freudian Sleep")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	Dreams Come True

(Daphne's POV)

She woke with a start and stared around the darkened room. Where was she anyway? And why was Niles lying next to her, sleeping so soundly as though he'd done nothing wrong? Damn him…

Angrily, she smacked his arm, jolting him awake. He sat up and looked at her. "What?"

"Like you don't know!" She snapped.

His eyebrows rose. "Um, no… actually I don't. What's wrong?"

Tears filled her eyes. "I thought that you loved me!"

"What? Of course I love you, Daphne. Whatever makes you think that I don't?"

"Then how could you, Niles? How could you see all of those other women?"

"What? Daphne, I would never-."

She began to cry harder. "You DID, Niles! You were seeing all of these women and they were all prettier than me!"

"Daphne, I have no idea what you're talking about!" He turned on the light, brightening the room.

"You don't love me!" She sobbed into her hands.

He moved closer to her and pulled her toward him, holding her in his arms. "Daphne, it's all right…"

"No it's not, Niles! You were dead and your ashes were in a flour jar of all places! I was married to your brother of all people and I was so fat that I could hardly get through the door!"

He held her even closer, kissing her cheek, her neck, and her lips. "Daphne, it was just a bad dream, okay? I'm sorry… but everything's okay now. I'm here."

"I was huge Niles! And I was getting bigger by the minute! I looked bloody awful!"

"You could never look awful. Daphne, I will always find you attractive!"

She gasped in disbelief and turned to him.

"What is it?"

"You said those exact words in me dream!"

He smiled and brushed a fallen lock of hair from her face. "Well, it's certainly true. And come to think of it, imagining you that way makes you even more beautiful."

"I-it does?"

"Of course it does. Don't worry. Everything is all right."

She sighed deeply. "Okay... I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's all right." He said, reaching for the switch on the lamp. He settled back in bed and put his arm around her.

Almost instantly she snuggled against him and closed her eyes. "I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne."

She closed her eyes and drifted back into slumber, but she didn't have to dream about the man she loved...

He'd already come true.

THE END


End file.
